Talk:Thinknoodles/@comment-67.191.142.99-20140611020348/@comment-76.216.221.120-20140721185420
kricken was taking thinks side an only got thinks permision from what i know when she said that while think was at minecon graser blamed think to the ppl he took out of uhc , but that might just been rumored & unententialy made thinknooles loose uhc friendsships i'm NOT saying graser & think aren't friends anymore they sseperated each other because of all the dramma between them and uhc ppl they don't seem to want to deal with it so they just took different paths i agree that it was hard ( ithink there was alot of confusion as well and whoever started i'm sure i can forgiv e graser said that most of all the seperation started to happen at around october when graser was constantly starting to get comments on all his videos asking him to play with think they both no want their subscribers & viewers to think they always needed to play with each other so they slowly started to seperate & after uhc problems cube smp it waa getting to big to handle i feel liike we started it all and it is our fault for making it feel like they always have to when they don't it's more of their choice and its our fault for pressuring them so much about playing with each other all the time it doesn't have to be forever together but maybe just maybe it could just be playing together sometimes like once in a while so this wouldn't have happened so easily when already us pushing them and then the uhc incident may had been resolve because they feel as weak to do so even though it would mean alot of dramma it wasn't a game called minecraft that seperated them it was us pressuring them and uhc ppl taking it to far and thiking graser was blaming it on thinknooles was probably all rumor May be thinknooles didn't know it was all rumor but it was to late to correct himself remember think was at minecon when this happened he probably just heard the rumor & was butthurt graser might just been giving think authority not blaming him graser & think deal with kiking ppl out uhc together bayani eplanation only said he wouldn't think graser blame him but there is a possibility whether i want to believe it or not. Sorry if this was long i was just trying to make thing s as clear as i could about what i know i hope i helped i have no hate with anyone involved with the dramma i hope you know what im trying to say i still watch graser an think as my first youtubers i knew of & a few 15 more but anyway they NOT need to tell us even though WE coul maybe help the reason might not been as open might been because heonly hear that graser blame him because he was at minecon that just might be all he knows he might nott have much proof i not sure if he did the right thing or not but i stay loyal them even though its kind of killing me that i don't have all the answers i glad there channals are still growing but i want them to just stay safe<33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333